


Right Now It's Raining

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Australia (2008)
Genre: Aristocracy, Australia, Dancing, England (Country), F/M, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wet finally comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Now It's Raining

They kissed. As the rain poured down on them they kissed, and all of the troubles of the last month disappeared. They were together, and they were in love, and the rains had come. It wasn't as momentous an event for Sarah yet, having only been in Australia some weeks, but she had had enough of the dry heat in that time, and the others' joy was infectious.

England and its stuffy aristocracy and her arranged marriage to a man who was never home seemed so far away from this land where the rain sluiced down and the locals danced in the streets. She had Faraway Downs, and the Drover, and Nullah, and she was finally, exuberantly, happy. Right now it was raining. Sarah let her own inhibitions wash away in the cool rain and she leaned up to kiss the Drover again.


End file.
